Simply In Love
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Harry meets his friends in Diagon Alley in his second year, and he begins to see Hermione in a different light.


_**Written for the Headcanon Exchange Challenge (HC by HP Slash Luv: "Harry actually did have romantic feelings for Hermione")**_

 _ **Written for the HPFC Royalty Competition (Prompt: Subtle)**_

* * *

 **Simply In Love**

"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck, holding him tightly. "Did you have a good holiday?"

Taken aback by her sudden show of affection, he nodded, searching for the right words. "Y-yeah," he managed after a moment.

She smiled at him, and it was quite a nice smile, he realised. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"Ron and I were worried about you, you know? No letters, or anything. I don't approve of the methods Ron, Fred and George used to get you – it was _so_ dangerous – but I _am_ glad they got you out of that horrid place."

Harry looked at her for a moment. He didn't like the way she kept bringing Ron's name up, or how she spoke about Fred and George. They were _way_ too old for her.

"Harry?"

"Oh, right, yes. I'm free now." He forced a smile, and she returned it.

His smile widened.

"Come on, let's go and find the others. Do you know where Ron is?"

Once again, Harry felt a pang of contempt towards his best friend. Why was she so obsessed with finding Ron?

The Weasleys were shopping for school supplies in the apothecary. When he saw them Ron waved them over.

"Mum's fussing," he muttered.

"Nothing unusual." George appeared on Harry's other side. "We tend to just go with the flow."

"My parents are –" Hermione flushed. "I'm not sure." She looked at Harry. "I came to greet you so suddenly I may have accidentally left them behind."

Harry's chest swelled. She'd forgotten about her own parents in an attempt to find him!

"Well, Mum's going to get all our stuff anyway," Ron said. "We can help you find them. I'd like to meet your parents, actually."

Harry sent Ron a reproachful look. He was about to suggest the exact same thing.

"That'd be great!" Hermione smiled at both of them, and they left the shop without anybody noticing. "They know Diagon Alley as well as I do, actually, but I think they feel uncomfortable, because they're Muggles. I did say I wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts because apparently Gilderoy Lockhart will be there for a signing, so maybe they've gone there!"

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Ron muttered as he ran to catch up to Hermione.

"Who?" Harry asked. He then remembered the booklist. "Oh."

"He's not even that good looking!" Ron scowled.

There was a very long queue to get into the store, and when Hermione, Harry and Ron tried to push their way in, they were barred by a very grumpy wizard. "See the line," he said coldly.

"My parents are already in there!" Hermione said.

The wizard laughed. "Heard that one before. To the end of the line."

The slunk to the end of the line to wait.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Hermione whispered.

Harry narrowed his eyes, while Ron rolled his. Who was this Gilderoy Lockhart anyway? What was so special about him? He was probably way too old for Hermione to fancy him!

While they waited Harry's mind wandered to Dobby and the message he'd brought just days ago. Danger lurked at Hogwarts. What did that mean?

They got closer and closer to the door, and Harry noticed that he was standing behind Ron and Hermione. The two were in a deep conversation that he wanted to be part of. He tried to be subtle as he pushed himself in between them, but they both stopped to look at him. Oh well. At least Ron wasn't standing so close to her now.

"Harry," Hermione said after a moment. "Ron was just telling me about the… house-elf coming to see you?"

Harry nodded. "Dobby."

"I don't understand what it means."

Harry shrugged. "Neither."

"Hm."

Finally they were allowed into the shop, pushed and prodded and shoved to the front. Hermione spotted her parents and brought them over to introduce them to Harry and Ron.

Harry got a sudden vision of himself eight years into the future, dropping Hermione home one late night after they'd been out to dinner. He shook his head, dismissing the odd thought.

He certainly didn't like this Lockhart bloke. He was too pretty and too pretentious. Harry also didn't like the way Hermione seemed to be trying to nose her way to the front to get a better look.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What an idiot," he whispered to Harry.

Harry had to agree.

And then Gilderoy insisted on photos with Harry, which Harry despised. But then he saw Hermione smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. Perhaps he looked alright beside Lockhart.

"What an idiot," Ron growled again when Harry was let back down to his friends.

"Ron!" Hermione scowled.

"Yeah, Harry needing his face in more papers. Just what he needs."

"It's going to happen," Hermione said. She looked at Harry. "Though, I suppose he should have let you go when you asked."

Harry thought about asking her if she'd buy the paper if he was on the front cover, but thought better of it.

"Look, there's Mum," Ron said, peering over the heads of other fans. "Oh, she's lining up to get his signature." His shoulders dropped.

As they forced their way over to the rest of the Weasleys, only to be scolded by Mrs Weasley for running off, the only thing Harry could think about was how Hermione's shoulder kept bumping against his. She had nice skin. It was soft, delicate – he shook his head.

Where were they going to next?

* * *

 _ **So I know it's not the exact thing they did in Diagon Alley at this time, but it's what my fingers decided to write, so I went with it!  
**_

 _ **Please review if you read it :)**_


End file.
